The Escaped Patient
by ImaginationSation
Summary: I can see everyones future, yet I cannot see His. It brings relief that I can always stay in the present when I'm with him. But something swirls inside me, something thats telling me that He is dangerous, can I trust Him? PaulXOC
1. Discovery

A/N: This is my first story in ages. I've had this piece of work stored on my computer for ages and have finally decided to post the darn thing up. Hopefully this first chapter will give you a grasp of what its about. Sorry but the boys do not appear until chapter two.

* * *

"On other news, Police have still yet to find Crystal Murez, who yesterday, escaped from Long Hollow Asylum. Detective Leon Gray has been assigned to the case and has asked that all citizens that are out, to walk in two or more. A picture has still yet to be released of the patient-" Crystal tuned out the news reporters voice that was buzzing on the small television and concentrated on her breathing. She took one last look around the almost empty Diner before closing her eyes and sinking lower into the leather booth, hoping that somehow it would swallow her up and she'd finally be forgotten.

"I sure hope that they catch this Crystal girl; we have enough nut jobs roaming around as it is." A small balding man complained. He sat on the other side of the diner from Crystal, on a bar stool, casually sipping away at his coffee.

The waitress that was behind the counter, whose name tag read Claire, flirtatiously slapped the bald man's arm and laughed. "Yeah and you are one of them, Frank." She winked and placed her small hands on her hips.

Frank growled momentarily before pulling out a silver flask from his jacket pocket and pouring yet another half of whisky into his coffee, "I just don't understand this generation of people today, with the crazy hair and ripped up clothes that look nothing but disrespectful. And another thing, what's with the music these days, have people gone insane or something. That's another thing, Claire-" Frank slurred slightly, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

The waitress sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Not this again, Frank." She mumbled under her breath. It wasn't the first time that she'd heard this speech about new and forth coming generations; in fact, it was becoming a daily thing now. "Frank, I think it's about time that you go home," She placed her hand gently on his arm and plastered her infamous fake smile on her face. "Why don't I call your wife and get her to come and pick you up, does that sound good?"

Frank sighed, feeling completely defeated, "I'll just walk home, Claire. You know the wife hates having to pick me up." Frank downed the rest of his 'coffee' and stood up.

"Frank." Claire said in the disapproving tone.

The old man sighed yet again and fumbled around in his pocket before pulling out a set of car keys, "You keep me right, Claire, you really do." He threw the keys at the waitress and stumbled his way to the exit.

"See you tomorrow, Frank."

He grumbled something unintelligent before slamming the Diners door behind him.

Claire sighed and cleaned up the coffee stained counter, that's when from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a lump in the corner. She looked up and saw a small girl lying on the booth, she had messy blonde hair, a definite under fed body and ragged clothing. Claire felt somewhat sorry for the young girl, she had seen this sort of thing time and time again; a typical runaway with nowhere to go. The waitress shook her head and grabbed the coffee pot from behind her. She walked cautiously over to her and smiled sweetly when she heard the faint sound of snoring pass through her ears. "Honey, wake up." She said in her sweetest tone. Claire flinched back slightly when the young girls eyes snapped open, but still, she kept that sweet smile plastered on her face. "Honey, sorry but you aren't allowed to sleep in the diner."

Crystal grumbled for a moment before pulling herself up into sitting position. Her cheeks grew rosy, one thing that Crystal hated doing was letting her guard down even for the slightest moment. She could feel the rage build up inside her, but on the outside she kept herself at calm. "Sorry." She whispered mainly to herself, she bowed her head and looked at the coffee stained table.

"That's okay, honey. Do you want some coffee? It'll wake you up a bit."

"No," Crystal looked up and read the waitresses name tag, "Actually, Claire. I need some directions to this place." Crystal fumbled around in her leather jacket pocket and after a few seconds she pulled out a small folded piece of paper. It was something that she had picked up on her journey, a poster advertising a band that would be playing in Santa Carla in a few days, to Crystal; it seemed like a good place to hide out for a while. She handed the bit of paper to the waitress.

Claire put down the coffee pot and unfolded the paper. She examined it for a moment before looking up with victorious eyes. "I knew it," She exclaimed, "You're a runaway, aren't you?"

The young girl's body froze up in panic. _How does she know?_ Crystal thought to herself.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm not going to rat you out." Claire placed the poster on her table and pulled out her notepad and pen that she uses to take orders. "So what are you running away from then?" Claire couldn't contain the curiosity from her voice. She had always envied these girls that passed through here on a weekly basic. Claire was your average American Joe, she slept, worked and slept some more. She could never imagine herself just getting up and leaving this dump, she never had the courage to do so and that's why she envied them so much.

"I'm running away from my bitch of a mother." Crystal laughed; she was half lying to the waitress. Well, she couldn't exactly tell her that she's the girl who escaped from Long Hollow Asylum.

"Here, Honey. These are the directions to Santa Carla..." She ripped off the piece of paper and quickly handed it to the girl.

She hesitated on the spot for a few moments before speaking up again. "You do know that Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world, right?"

Crystal snorted while pocketing the piece of paper that had the directions to the place she would like to call, freedom.

Claire frowned, "Between four and ten people go missing like everyday... they haven't even found the person or people who is doing it all." She gasped slightly at her own story.

"How do you know all of this?" Crystal laughed nervously.

"My aunt and Grandpa live there... yeah, about ten years they've been down there. I'm surprised that they aren't dead yet to tell you the truth."

The young girl nodded her head, but quite frankly, she was bored with this story, so she zipped up her leather jacket and said, "Thanks for the directions, Claire, but I better be going now... I've got a long journey ahead of me." She stood up and side stepped her way passed the waitress, god forbid anybody that touched her.

Claire didn't take the hint though and she placed her small hand on Crystals shoulder.

The young girls eyes glazed over and her whole body tensed up, she was no longer in the room but in a vision of the future.

_Claire carelessly wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She glanced around anxiously at each Doctor and nurse, but she still couldn't see her baby. The nurses flew by each other, binning the bloodied sheets before washing their hands. The Doctors had formed a circle around the small baby that Claire had just giving birth too._

_One Doctor, whose name tag read, Doctor Edward Rhinestone, wrapped the baby up in a blue sprawl and picked it up. He smiled as the baby opened its eyes. The Doctor walked slowly over to the anxious mother. "Would you like to see your son, Miss Austin?"_

_Claire nodded her head in anticipation._

_Doctor Rhinestone placed the baby in her arms and stood back and watched the newly formed bond blossom._

_A nurse stopped beside the Doctor too admires the pleasant view. "Have you decided on a name yet, Miss Austin?"_

_Without even looking up Claire answered the eagerly asked question, "I'm going to call him... Laddie."_

Crystal snapped out of her vision and immediately fell to her knees. Beads of sweat had formed on her face and hands; she never had gotten use to these damn visions. Crystal hated the gift that she had, well; she doesn't exactly call it a gift... more of a curse than anything else.

It was this curse that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. She hated what she was and she knew that everybody else did too.

"Fuck!" Crystal screamed out, she balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth.

"Are... are you okay?" Claire had no idea what the hell just happened, she stood several feet behind the young girl, whom in a matter of seconds seemed to have crumbled into pieces. "Do... do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Claire stuttered slightly.

"Please!" Crystal waited until she could hear footsteps; she jumped to her feet and ran. The waitress had seen too much for Crystals liking, she knew that if she had stayed any longer, she might have blown her cover. She slammed the Diners door behind her and ran heavy footed while searching through her pockets, a smile sprang to life on her face when she found a set of keys, and those keys belonged to a Triumph, a god send as she called it. When Crystal finally escaped from the Asylum, she ran and never looked back. Only once did the girl stop and it was when her eyes laid upon the beautiful red bike with the keys still in the ignition, she couldn't believe her luck.

Crystal jumped onto the Triumph and stuck the keys in the ignition and kick started the bike to life.

The waitress watched as the strange girl fled away on her bike, leaving nothing behind but a dusty trail... well so she thought. The waitress glanced down to the leather booth where the girl had been sleeping. And on that leather booth seat sat a small black bag. Curiosity getting the better of her, she sped walked over to it. She picked up the dirty old bag and examined it, after feeling satisfied, she quickly unzipped the bag and tipped out all the belongings that it held.

A toothbrush, bra, pants, a lighter and a pack of smokes, a picture of a middle aged woman who she could only assume was the young girl's mother, and last but not least, she picked up the last remaining item from the pile... a purse. Claire couldn't help herself; she was always the nosy type so she ripped open the purse.

He mouth fell open and her eyes widened in fright. Claire dropped the purse onto the floor and ran over to the phone that was behind the counter. She picked it up and slammed it onto the counter and dialled 911, after the third ring a woman answered.

"Hello, 911 emergencies."

Claire took a deep breath, trying to steady herself and her voice, "I think I have some information about Crystal Meruz... the girl who escaped from Long Hollow Asylum."

"Could you hold on for a second?"

"Of course." Claire couldn't believe what she had encountered today. He emotions were on a roller-coaster ride; she felt frightened for her life at the fact that that nut job had been here in the Diner that she works at, anything could have happened, she could have been killed and that's what scared her the most. But at the same time she also felt excited, no longer did she feel like the typical average American Joe.

"Okay, I'm going to put you through to the Detective."

A few seconds passed before a husky, bored voice sounded on the other end of the phone. "Detective Leon Gray speaking."

"Hello Detective. My name is Claire Austin...," She took a deep breath and clenched her shaking hand, "I saw Crystal Meruz today."

The Detective sighed, "Are you sure about that? You wouldn't have been the first person to phone up and tell me that. Let's cut to the chase Miss Austin. Do you have any evidence?"

Claire smiled from ear to ear, "I have her wallet with picture ID and probably CCTV evidence." Claire had asked the manager to put cameras on the outside of the property after the fifth robbery that had taking place at the Diner.

"Holy shit, Tim! We have a fucking break through," The Detective called to his partner in crime, "What's the address?" Claire gave the detective all the needed details, "Hold tight, Miss Austin! And whatever you do, do not touch the evidence any more than needed." And with that the Detective hung up.

The waitress put down the phone and placed her hands on her hips. Yes, this in fact was the excitement that the waitress had been looking for.

* * *

A/: So What did you think? Do you think that its worth carrying on? Hopefully you enjoyed it enough to review.

**_Peace out, readers_**


	2. Something Old, Something New

A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update but it took me ages to write this chapter, writers block has hit me, big time. Anyway this chapter gives you an insight to whats happening to Claire the waitress and Crystal of course. I hope that you enjoy it. I have chapter 3 written and it just needs beta'd aswell.

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. Greatly appreciated, you wouldn't believe the smile I had on my face when I recieved the emails, lol. And of course, thanks to my beta Natz, love you x

Ps, I've also put songs with the chapters, so enjoy x

* * *

Driven by the strangled vein  
Showing no mercy I do it again  
Open up your eye  
You keep on crying, baby  
I'll bleed you dry  
The skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea

And it's coming closer

~Kings Of Leon - Closer ~

Claire stood behind the Diners counter; she had been frozen in place since she phoned the Detective. For hours she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day, had the girl Crystal taken a turn for the worse, maybe she had gone crazy and went on a killing spree or done something else that had destroyed someone's life in some way; and it made Claire think that maybe she hadn't lived her life the way it should have been lived. If she died today, tomorrow or next week, all she would be remembered for, was her infamous smile and her great cleaning skills, and that brought great sadness and disappointment to her.

She lifted her hand and grabbed her name tag. She scowled at the name on the small square. "No more." She whispered to herself as she ripped the tag off of her uniform and threw it across the room, it clanked against the –already broken- jukebox and fell to the tiled floor. She had no idea where this impulse came from, it seemed totally uncharacteristic to do something like this, and it was as if in the last hour she had completely morphed into someone that had a little more confidence and respect for herself. She wanted to do something, something that was unlike her, something that would fit in with this new character that she's suddenly developed. Just then, as if a light bulb had lit itself above her head. She thought about doing something that would most likely be the craziest thing she's done in her life.

She ran to the back of the Diner making her way over to the locker she had used for the last 15 years, quickly opening and letting it slam against the locker to the right of it, she glared at the various stickers and other shit attached to the door, most of which had been there since she had first started working there 14 years ago. In a rush she rummaged through everything pulling out her dark blue jeans and her pink sweater. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she began to change, she had long black hair that she vowed to never cut, small in height but a curvy body that had been passed on from her mother, she had facial features that looked like she was a strong, independent woman but on the inside she didn't like to think of herself as one. Slamming the locker door shut she walked back to the front of the Diner, grabbing her purse from behind the counter, she quickly pulled out a small notepad and pen and wrote down the directions that she had given to Crystal, leaving the note on the counter for the detective to find. Although she was suppose to twiddle her thumbs and wait for him to arrive, she just couldn't do it. This new impulsive desire was driving her crazy. She wanted to find this girl herself. No she needed to find her, and for once in her life maybe she would be known as something more than just the waitress from that diner.

Her heart was racing; perspiration gathering on her forehead. For a moment the little voice that had kept her from doing so many things with her life nagged at her, telling her that she was doing the wrong thing and that she should just put the uniform back on and resume her place back behind the counter; where she belonged. She lingered around the Diner, pacing back and forth, arguing herself. All her life she has done nothing but work in this Diner and even before that she was a nobody, the shadow of the school and even at home, But now she had been given a chance to do something incredible and different... so in the end the nagging voice lost the battle.

She walked over to the door to door head held high, as she pushed the Diner door open she stopped and turned her head slightly, looking at the belongings on the table that Crystal once occupied. Sighing, she quickly padded towards it and shoved the belongings into her bag. She didn't care that the Detective told her, he could go fuck himself for all she cared. From that moment on it was no longer Detective Leons case but Claire's.

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The sun was slowly fading in the sky, taking the light and warmth with it. In Santa Carla it didn't matter if the light left, because at night, that was when the party began. From Children to young adults poured out onto the boardwalk, drinking, smoking it up, riding the rollercoaster's or getting new piercings. The boardwalk had everything, and that was what amazed Crystal the most. She hadn't been there for longer than ten minutes before she felt as if she was in paradise, to Crystal this place was perfection, this was the place she needed to be, she stopped walking and stood in the middle of the boardwalk throwing her head back and closing her eyes, she drew in one long deep breath and smiled as she listened to everything going on around her, the music, the laughter and even the drunken shouts were what kept that smile on her face.

Although she was excited, she was still extremely cautious, dodging people was going to be hard, but she really could not afford people bumping into her, she didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the boardwalk, that was the last thing she that she needed. As she was walking along it became increasingly harder to avoid everyone, no one seemed to care who they touched or bumped in to.  
Her chest tightened and her hands began to shake, the voices of everyone around her seemingly got louder with ever second, blurring together almost sounding like a radio left on static. Crystal wasn't used to being around this many people, in fact the past Six years she'd spent her day to day life with no more than Thirteen people, all of them knowing not to touch her. So being around hundreds was a dramatic change for her.  
She lifted her hands to her head pressing them into her temples and squeezed her eyes shut wishing that everyone would just disappear, and somehow they did. As she opened her eyes everyone slowed down, all but one person walking towards her. A smile appeared on the man's face, he looked at her with piercing blue eyes. His pale skin glowing from the light coming from the street lights above. Crystal lifted her hand and waved at him but he didn't reply to the simple gesture, instead he turned to his right and stood next to a group of girls. Suddenly, everything went back to normal, everyone was once again rushing around.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down just as she went to let the breath out she noticed that she was no longer in the present.

"What do you mean she's gone?" The voice of an extremely angry man shouted out. He was standing outside next to a police car, in a darkened empty street.

The officer standing next to him, noticing the fury shinning through in the man's eyes took a step back from him and sighed. He lifted the hat from his head in an apologetic manner, "I'm sorry Mr Johnston but we can't find her... she's... she's just another runner."

Mr Johnston lifted his finger and pointed it to the cop, his anger rising "I'm not giving up on this, and neither the fuck should you!" His face was turning very bright red in colour, he knew that he shouldn't have been shouting in rage at a cop but he couldn't seem to take control of his mouth. "Every time someone goes missing here you just brush it off and call it a day. That's what you do, don't you? Why the fuck would my Daughter run away? I gave her everything. She had everything she could ever want" He said in one long breath.

Crystal's eyes snapped open and immediately she realised that everyone was staring at her. Her cheeks grew pink in embarrassment, "Shit." She muttered under her breath, she took another look around her before breaking out in a run; she kept on running until she found herself at an empty part of the boardwalk.

Sometimes her visions were not that bad, sometimes her eyes would just glaze over, other times she'd find herself lying on the ground shaking like a leaf and swearing profusely. It all really depended on what kind of vision she had really, so she never knew what the hell to expect and that was one of the things that pissed her off the most. As she walked down the boardwalk she couldn't help but think about her very first vision, it was when she was around Five years old and her Mother had left her with her Grandfather for the evening. Crystal loved her Grandfather dearly; he was the only one in the family that truly appreciated her and loved her the way a family member should. They were running around the sitting room playing 'catch the monster', not looking where she was going she tripped and landed head first into the mantel piece. Surprisingly she didn't suffer too badly, only a cut on her forehead, that wasn't very deep, a plaster and a kiss soon made it all better, but when her Grandfather picked her up, her eyes glazed over and she was in a vision, of course at the time she didn't realise what was happening to her. She saw her Grandfather lying in a bed at Victors Hospital, Victor's hospital resided Three miles from her house. He looked near death, as if those where his last few minutes of life. Pictures of her Grandfathers face flashed in her mind, his colouring was almost deathly blue, and his eyes swirled with nothing but sadness and regret. Five weeks later her vision came true, her grandfather passed away three minutes after Crystal had arrived at his bedside.

"Hey you!" A snarling voice snapped her out of her daydream

Crystal froze on the spot; she turned her head round to see who was shouting at her. There she saw three guys sitting on a bench that had graffiti of names and profanities on it. Her brow rose mechanically as she studied what they were wearing. One boy had a bright lime coloured Mohawk, several piercings all over his face and a tattoo that crawled down the side of his neck and disappeared under his top, he wore a black leather jacket, ripped denim jeans and hideous biker boots. His other two friends had the same style as him but one with long red hair and the other was sporting a bald head. Crystal bit her lip; trying to stifle a laugh as she thought about how stupid they looked, but to no avail. Her lip fell from her teeth and the laughter spilled.

"What'cha laughing at, kiddo!" The guy with the lime Mohawk snarled.

Crystal rolled her eyes at the tough guy act that the boys were putting on. "Nothing." She said as she began to walk down the boardwalk once again. She didn't want them to see the fear that she was feeling. Coming here was a new start for her and she wasn't going to be the same girl as before, the girl that everyone could push around, she let her Mother do that to her and look at the mess that got her into.

"Hey, we weren't finished talking to you, bitch!" One of his friends shouted as he stubbed out his joint and stood up, "Let's get this fuckin' bitch!"

All three of them smirked and nodded their heads all rising from the bench.

Crystal's panic grew to a whole new level as she heard the heavy footsteps of the men coming closer. "Shit." She swore, she sprinted along the now empty boardwalk, dodging benches and bins, and occasionally a random person passed out on the ground, looking back occasionally hoping that she had lost them, but she hadn't. "Fuck off!" She screamed, attempting to sound threatening or maybe even pissed off, but to her chagrin it came out in a pleading tone.

The guy with the lime green Mohawk, seemed to be the leader and was spurring the other two on, he laughed and began sprinting faster. "I'm commin' to get'cha!" He shouted, his laughter ringing out even louder than it was before.

Crystal looked back one more time to see that it was, only the lime haired freak chasing after her. 'Where the fuck are they?' She panicked and looked quickly around her because the boardwalk was coming to an end and quick. There wasn't any time to check if over the railings was a safe enough jump... so she stopped on the spot, giving up completely, she knew sooner or later she was going to die so why not let it be now.

Soon the footsteps from the guy chasing her stopped.

She closed her eyes and inhaled as she felt an odd coldness surround her. "Just do it already!" She seethed.

The guy ran his hand through her hair and whispered slowly in her in her ear. "Oh... I will." The feel of his breath on her neck sent a repulsed shiver down her spine.

Then everything went black.

**-~-~-~-~-~**

"Do you think she's dead, bro?" The young teenager said in an uncertain tone.

The boy next to him looked over his shoulders to see if anyone was approaching them, but no one was, "I don't know, man." He said as he picked up a stick from the ground and pointed it towards his friend, "Why don't you find out, Dex?"

Dex looked from the stick to his friend, "You're kidding me, right?"

The boy laughed and poked Dex with the stick, "Do I smell chicken in the air or are you just a just plain pussy?"

"I'm not a fucking pussy, John!" He spat through his teeth, giving his friend the stink eye.

John laughed, "Well why don't you find out?" he replied poking his friend in the side again.

Dex snatched the stick from his friends hand, "Fine but if I do this you're buying me booze." John nodded his head and looked back at the girl that was lying still on the sand. She had long blonde hair that was matted with blood; he couldn't see what her facial features looked like because she was covered in bruises. Her clothing was ripped up and covered in blood also. Dex somewhat felt sorry for the girl, and he'd feel even worse if he found that he actually was poking a dead body with a stick.

Dex took a step towards her. His hands began to shake and beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

"I'm alive!" John suddenly screamed from right beside Dex.

Poor Dex nearly jumped out of his skin, "You're an asshole!" he all but whispered as John doubled over in laughter, slapping his knees and clutching his stomach. "Jerk." He whispered as he turned around and continued with his mission. This time he sucked it up and pushed the stick onto her stomach, he was ready to run if she was actually alive but when he pulled the stick back she still hadn't moved, that meant that she was definitely dead. "Dude, let's get the hell outta' here." He whispered as he took steps backwards from the body. "Did you hear me, John?" Still, there was no answer. He turned his head around slightly and immediately all of the blood drained from his face, the stick fell from his hands and his knees buckled.

"I think I do smell pussy in the air!" Paul laughed as he threw John to the ground and walked towards Dex, "Now, do you think its funny doing this kinda shit to girls... because I don't really think that it is, Bud." Paul said to the unconscious boy. He pulled a smoke out of his pocket and lit it up, taking a deep drag before stubbing it out in the boys arm. Dex screamed in agony, his body jolting forward, his breathing heavy. Paul smiled, "Glad you could join the party!"

Dex turned his head slightly and watched in terror as Pauls face slowly became demonic. His mouth fell open and he tried to scream but no matter how much he tried to force the words out his voice box just wasn't responding.

"Now," Paul said, "You have two choices. I'll give you a Ten second head start before I come to get ya', or," Paul stopped and tapped his chin lightly laughing manically as he did, "or, I could just kill you right now. So what'll it be, Bud?"

Dex dizzily jumped to his feet and ran like the wind, tripping occasionally over beach wood and other random clutter blocking his path, but not once did he stop to look back.

He watched the young boy running as fast as he could, laughing as he watched Dex falling over "Stupid motherfucker', "Paul laughed as he stood up. He walked over to John and kicked his limp corpse. "As for you, well it's obviously a little too late to give you a chance... so I think it's time for me to teach John boy how to swim, eh john boy, does that sound good?" If anyone witnessed what Paul was doing right now he would surely be sectioned to ward eighteen for his insane attitude, but Paul always loved playing with his food, no matter whom it was and he especially liked playing with them when they most deserved it. Even though Paul was a vampire, a murderer as some people would like to call it, he still had some respect left for girls and whatever happened to this girl, he felt deep down inside him that she did not deserve getting beaten to a pulp.

He looked back at the girl and smiled, he ran his fingers down her cheek wincing slightly, as he noticed that her face was so badly bruised, that there was no colour change. "I'll be back for you, girl." He kicked the corpse again, watching as more blood seeped out the broken skin. "I just gotta' get rid of this piece of shit!" He knelt down and sniffed at the air. The blood that was pouring out of the boy's body was intoxicating. "What a waste that'll be if I throw him in the ocean." Paul ran his hand up the boys' neck and in one quick flash he pierced all five nails through the skin. He pulled the boy up and slowly lowered his head and began drinking the warm blood. Savouring every drop that touched his tongue.

* * *

A/N: I know I said that all the boys would appear in this chapter but I thought I'd take it slow and let you know what everyone is doing first before we get down to bussiness, lol.

So what did you think? Will Leon like the fact that his case has been stolen? What will happen to Crystal? Will Paul live or let die? Hope to hear your thoughts in a review.

Thank you for reading x


	3. Riders On The Storm

A/N: I know, another update! But since I got reviews and alerts I thought I'd post it a soon as it was beta'd. I would like to thank .You (aka, Natz) she is a great beta and has managed to bring this story to life! Thank you, man! (If you are running out of lost boys stories to read, then check out her Lost boys/twilight story, freaking awesome!!)

This chapter give you an insight to what's happening with the detectives. Now I know that you are dying to read about the boys but the next chapter you shall! Thank you for reading my story, you really all do inspire me to write more. Well I'm off to plan the next chapter! x x

Disclaimer: I forgot to say that I don't own anything!!!

* * *

Into this house we're born  
Into this world we're thrown  
Like a dog without a bone  
And actor out on loan  
Riders on the storm

There's a killer on the road

~ The Doors - Rider On The Storm ~

Detective Leon sat tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of his car, he pushed his foot down harder on the accelerator, only to realize that he was already going as fast as his car could possibly go. Leon was a pretty patient man, usually he was very calm and collected, patient with everyone, but not today, the reason he was so anxious today was because, someone had called into the station today, with evidence of Crystal Murez' location, or very close to where she was anyway. He sighed and ran his hand through his greying hair, tugging slightly on the ends.

"We are almost there." Detective Tim mumbled, from Leon's left, popping another chip in his mouth. "Just ten more minutes, along this road, and we will meet the woman and get the evidence we need."

Leon sat forward in his seat, smiling as he did so. "Yeah well let's hope this caller ain't bullshitting us, god knows we've had enough of those for one day." He said, his brows knitting together. Usually the witnesses that called in were genuine, well the majority of the time they were. Deep down in the pit of Leon's stomach though, there was a disconcerting feeling, and usually when he got that feeling, it was a sign that something was off, either that or his day was about to get bad, if not worse.

"Oh come on." Tim scoffed, shooting Leon a friendly glare. "You said yourself that this chit sounded sincere."

"She did." He replied, growling slightly at the offensive word Tim had used in reference to the woman. "It's just the fact that I have the annoying feeling, in the pit of my stomach, and it is making me think otherwise."

Tim shifted round in his seat turning so that he was now facing Leon "Your going to base your expectations of meeting this witness, off of the fact that you have a dodgy freaking stomach." Tim scoffed as Leon nodded, turning back around in his seat, grabbing another chip and shoving it in his mouth.

"Yeah well, I have never doubted this feeling, nor has it ever let me down before." Leon smirked.

Tim rolled his eyes and pointed out the windscreen. "Take the next left." he mumbled around the food in his mouth. Leon nodded in reply to Tim, easing his foot off the gas. "I have to admit." Tim continued. "That feeling you get, sometimes leads us to trouble."

"What do you mean?" Asked Leon, only feeling slightly offended.

"Do you remember that case? Who was it? Yeah, Dave and Sarah." Leon nodded his head. "Well, you got that feeling the day we found them, and that's not the only thing we got that day, or should I say, that's not the only thing I got that day." Tim brought his leg up, resting his foot on the dashboard. He pulled his trouser leg up to his knee, slowly revealing a long and thick scar. "You know, that was the first time I got stabbed, and I can tell you, it wasn't fuckin pretty."

Leon looked over at Tim, biting his lip in an attempt to hide his laughter, and failing, letting out loud barks of laughter. "Yeah it wasn't pretty, seeing you cry like a baby."

Tim glared at his supposed friend, as he continued laughing. "Well, have you ever been stabbed?"

Leon pursed his lips, a rather confused look gracing his features, finally he said "You know I have never been stabbed, you have been my partner for years, but I bet, if I did get stabbed, I would not cry like a little baby." Leon smirked as he said this.

"We shall see about that. In fact, would you care to make a little wager?" Tim was cut off before he could go any further.

"Are we really making bets on what will happen if I ever get stabbed." Leon looked shocked at this, not as shocked as most people would be if they were betting on the day they were put in a life threatening situation, but that was just the way Tim was, you got used to his obscene betting after a while.

"Yeah we are." Continued Tim. "So, if you ever do find that you have been stabbed, and I see you shedding so much as one little tear, the you owe me a hundred bucks..."

Leon thought about what Tim was saying for a moment, then nodded his head. "And if I don't cry like a baby?" He asked, and once again he was smirking at his friend and partner in a taunting manner.

"Well then, I suppose I would owe you a hundred bucks." Tim laughed as he said this, knowing that there was no way that anyone could suffer a knife wound, without shedding at least one tear.

"We have a deal then." Laughed Leon, reaching over with his right hand, he shook hands with Tim, keeping his full attention on the road as he did.

Driving down the seemingly never ending road, Leon smiled after a few minutes, noticing off in the distance an sign saying, "Larry's Diner." Slowing down slightly, he drove on until he reached the exit, turning into the Diner parking lot. As he put the car in park he noticed that the lot was empty of any other vehicles.

"Hmm" Pondered Tim, as he rolled down his window, Sticking his head out and having a quick look around he came to the conclusion that there was no one around. "Doesn't look like there is anyone here." He said taking in the site of the empty diner, with no lights on.

Leon sighed, shoving the keys back in the ignition, swinging the car from its parking place and driving around to the front of the diner. Stopping the car once again, he removed his seat belt, sighing he threw himself into the back of the chair. "Go and check if it is open, they may just be in the back...Or something." He said trying to sound hopeful, but failing miserably.

Taking another look at the dark diner, Tim turned back to Leon. "Well get your ass out of the car and come with me then." He said holding onto the door handle and looking again warily at the darkened diner.

Leon laughed, and put the keys in his pocket, he opened the door and stretched as he stood up, feeling stiff from the car journey. "Is someone a little scared of the scary old diner?" Walking towards the diner, he noticed Tim glaring at him and mumbling under his breath. "Something to say?" Asked Leon going into boss mode.

"No." Grumbled Tim as they walked side by side up the old wooden steps.

Reaching forward, Leon grabbed the door handle, jumping slightly as it opened with no problem, he was surprised at the door being unlocked, even if there was someone in, the door surely should have been locked if everyone was in the back.

"Well, lets just hope that this is not some kind of set up, I really do not want to have to go through that again." He inhaled sharply as he thought back on the day the they had practically, walked right into a set up. If it was not for his quick thinking that day, he knew without a doubt that he would be six feet under right now.

"Yeah, that Jason guy got you good." Tim shook his head thinking back on the day.

Leon shot him a dark look. "Let's not talk about that right now, we have business to attend to."

Nodding Tim replied "Whatever you say, Captain." Throwing his hand up in a mock salute.

The diner was dark, but in no way did it look abandoned, in fact it looked as if someone had been there just hours before. Leon made his way over to the counter, looking around for any kind of indication that someone had in fact called from here. Reaching the counter he noticed a note sitting on top of it, a hastily scribbled note at that. "I think I have something, over here Tim." Leon picked up the note and began reading it, the paper had directions written on it, direction to a place named Santa Carla. At the bottom of the note was a signature, the initials C.A. "Do you think this is from her? The woman who phoned in I mean."

"I god damn hope it is, cause the blasted girl better have a damn good reason, for walking away and leaving my diner open, for anyone to walk in and take what the want." Both Detectives jumped at the unexpected voice, the voice was deep and masculine, turning around they both noticed the man that had obviously just walked in through the entrance. The owner of the diner was small and rather round, we was leaning against the counter, his long greasy hair scraped back into a ponytail, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his russet coloured skin, and an extremely pissed off look adorning his features. "Can I help you boys?" He asked, the scowl never leaving his face, pulling the toothpick from his mouth, he the used it to clean his teeth, all the while looking at the two men and waiting for an answer.

"Yes actually, I do hope that you can help us." Stalking forward, he handed the note to the overweight owner. "We are looking for a woman, goes by the name Claire Austin, told us she worked here. She called in earlier. We were hoping to have a chat with her..." Leon trailed off, as he noticed the man's eyes widen in anger.

"The name is Larry, by the way. I own this piece of shit." Said Larry kicking the side of the counter as he made his way over to Leon and Tim, Handing them back the paper. "Claire Austin, eh? Well you ain't the only one looking for her, she is supposed to working here, till 12pm tonight, another five hours from now, and as you may have already noticed she is not here.

"So you don't know where she is?" Asked Tim, the happy expressions from earlier all but gone from his face.

Larry shook his head and let out a long sigh. "No, and the really strange thing is, she has never done this before. I mean, sure she has taken time off before, to visit her family, down in Santa Carla, but she ain't never ran off like this. 15 years she has been here, always been the best too, would warn me if she had to leave immediately." Larry scratched his head, and let out another sigh, truth be told, he was slightly worried about Claire, 15 years she had worked here and never once had she been late for work, and never had she left without at least a week's notice, in fact, Larry couldn't even remember that last time she had taken a day off.

Leon reached his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small notebook and a gold plated pen, flipping through the notebook until he was at a blank page, he put the date

at the top, as well as Claire's name. "Could you give us the name's of the family members she has down in Santa Carla, please." Leon said looking over at Larry, hoping that he had some sort of information on who she could have went to see.

Larry smiled at Leon and Tim in an apologetic manner. "I am sorry, but she doesn't really talk about them all that much. I mean sure she has spoke about them over the years, but she has never told us much about them, in fact I don't even know who the family members are. It is like she was hiding it from everyone. Mind you, everyone has something about there family, that they would rather as little people knew about as possible. Sorry I couldn't tell you more."

"It is ok Sir, you did what you could." Replied Leon, putting his notebook and pen back in his pocket, turning away from the man, he made his way back over to where Tim was standing, reading the menu.

"Do you think she has been kidnapped?" Tim whispered as he sat down on one of the stool's, looking around to make sure that Larry could not hear what they were talking about.

Leon turned towards Tim again, giving him a strange look. "By Crystal?" Tim just nodded and Leon thought about it for a moment. "No I don't think Crystal has kidnapped her, according to Claire Crystal was gone when she phoned us, in fact I have a feeling that Crystal was long gone, before Claire realized who Crystal actually was. So I highly doubt that Crystal has her." He shook his head at Tim before turning back around to Larry. "Are you sure there is nothing else you can tell us, anything that could lead us to Claire's where abouts?"

Larry went to shake his head before he remembered something that could be very helpful. "Oh I know the car registration number, her car broke down, so I let her borrow one of my own, until she had saved enough to get herself another one."

Leon smiled at Larry. "That is great. Could you please write it down for me?" he handed Larry the notebook and pen, waiting patiently while the number was written down.

Leon and Tim thanked Larry once again for all of his help, before making there way back out to the car.

"So what should we do now?" Tim asked shooting a worried glance at Leon, and pulling a smoke from his jacket pocket.

Leon thought about this for a minute as the got into the car, it had been a long time since Leon had set foot in Santa Carla, too many bad memories had plagued him since he was last there, almost 6 years ago now. He had decided to take his wife and young daughter down to Santa Carla for the day, and escape from reality if you want, They had enjoyed their time there, the rides, the beach and all the junk food you could possibly choose from, everyone had gotten back into the car to leave, everyone in a great mood and feeling fantastic after having a day without worrying about the daily problems that plagued everyone. That day would have been the perfect memory, if only there hadn't been a crash, Leon had managed to survive, at the time he had wished he hadn't, but he had. Making the decision on whether or not to venture out to Santa Carla, was hard for Leon, going back would stir up the past and most likely bring back all the bad memories he had shoved down and hidden from himself for years.

"So?" Tim asked quietly, the worry still etched on his face, he knew that this was hard for his friend, it would be hard on anyone put in the same position.

Leon sighed, bringing his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb, his voice was a strained whisper, the memories already flooding back. "When have I ever, turned a case like this down before?"

Tim let out and awkward laugh, lighting his smoke he looked out the window once again, this was going to be a pretty silent and awkward car ride. "Santa Carla it is then."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and of course I'm going to ask you. What did you think about the characters Tim and Leon?

**Peace out, readers**


	4. The Lost Boys

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, life has been hectic. I'm posting this chapter up to show that I haven't abandoned this story. It's a small chapter, but it is the one I assume you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy and I WILL try and get the next installment up as quickly as possible, just because I love you guys =P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the song lyrics I put in my story. Nor do I own anything of the Lost Boys.

* * *

~The Doors -Strange Days~

The hostess is grinning, her guests sleep from sinning,  
Hear me talk of sin and you know this is it

Strange days have found us  
And through their strange hours  
We linger alone, bodies  
confused,  
Memories misused,

David took another draw of his smoke, scowling at the ground as another round of girlish giggles attacked his ears. He sighed, feeling himself growing more and more impatient by the second. Usually when they brought girls back to the cave it would be a matter of minutes before they killed them, sometimes though, they would have fun with them first, but even then it wouldn't last that long because the bloodlust would become to hard to suppress. But tonight was different, because unfortunately, David had a problem to solve.

"We should just drink her dry. Wouldn't that be the best thing to do?" Marko said as he kicked an empty beer can across the room.

Paul looked up at Marko and rolled his eyes, "Of course it would be, but I don't think that any of us should do it, man."

David looked up from the ground, still with a scowl etched on his face. "You think we should give her to the halfling?" Said David as his scowl changed into a proud smile. For once Paul had come up with a decent plan, and that somewhat made David proud of him.

Paul shrugged his shoulders as he pulled a smoke out from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Why not? I mean she needs a first kill and theres already a half dead girl lying on the bed across the room." At that, Pauls eyes trailed over to the girl. His nose twitched like a rabbit's as the intoxicating smell of her blood attacked his nose. As he continued to look at her he couldn't quite help but feel jealous at the fact that the halfling was going to get to drink her blood and not him, besides, he was the one that found her so shouldn't he be the one to kill her? He mentally slapped himself for even coming up with the idea of giving her to the halfling, but, he decided that it was probably already to late for him to declare her as his feed.

David flicked his finished smoke away and followed Paul's gaze. "Well I suppose when Dwayne and Kay finally arrive, we'll start the party." He licked his lips as the sound of beating hearts ran through his ears. David loved the sound of beating hearts, but what he loved more was the sound of heart slowly beating, until finally, it stops. The final beat always brought great pleasure to him, it made him feel as if he had accomplished something special. He ran his hand over his trousers, moving his erection to a more comfortable position, the thought of killing turned him on. He groaned and lets his eyes fall upon the other girls, he grinned evilly and walked towards them without saying another word to the guys.

Marko stretched his arms out before him and rolled his eyes as he blew bits of hair out of his face. "Yo, Paul," He whispered knowing that Paul would hear him, and unfortunately David aswell. Paul shook his head as he looked up at Marko with a frown furrowing his brows. "Where did you find this Chick anyway?" Marko couldn't help but look at the girl, she was covered in cuts and bruises, she was bleeding from many of the wounds, her blood staining the white bedding a delicious crimson red, he looked back at Paul and said, "I mean, whoa, she's in some fuckin' state, man."

Paul stood and took a draw of his cigarette, streching to his full height he attempted to shake the tenson from his shoulder's. "I found her lying on the beach with two little dudes prodding at her with sticks. I decided to bring her back here... I just didn't want to leave her out there, man."

Marko nodded his head as he listened to Paul. "Well, at least now we have a first kill for Kay, the girl seems perfect. I mean, I don't think Kay could handle a fighter." Marko said as he grinned, shaking his head slightly. But on the inside, he was hoping that Kay was no where in range to witness what he had just said. Kay was a tough girl, real mean. Sometimes, the guys would joke that she was the second coming of David... and sometimes they weren't joking about it at all.

Paul playfully punched Markos arm as he snickered, "Dude, you better not let the Devil here that or she'll fuckin' kick your ass man."

"Yeah right, man. I could take her on any time of the day." Marko folded his arms over his chest, "Like that bitch could take me on." He said as he flexed the muscles on his arms.

"By Bitch, are you referring to me?" Marko's eyes widened and he choked on the smoke he was exhaling, he spun round and grimaced as he came face to face with the bitch in question. Kay was standing there an evil smirk firmly plastered on her face and a vicious glint in her eye's.

"No, no I wasn't." He all but choked out. The smirk on her face was one he had seen many times before, and it never amounted to anything good.

Kay jumped off the last step of the broken staircase, "You better not fuckin' be or I'll rip off that thing you like to call a cock." She said in a stern tone of voice. Marko shook his head in understanding, he hated it when she treated him like this, making him look like an utter fool infront of the boys, but he knew that the threats she made to them would most likely come true. "Pfft!" Kay said as she turned on her heels, her long black hair whipping around her shoulders and slapping against her back. She pulled a smoke out of her pocket and lit it up with her favourite lighter as she quietly acquainted herself with the girls by saying, "Hello fuckers." The girls looked at her with mechanically risen eyebrows.

"Shes somethings, aint' she?" Paul laughed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, letting his eyes gaze back to the girl on the bed.

"Yeah, something I'd like to kill." Marko said as he turned his head back to Kay, making sure that she hadn't heard what he had said, but by the glare on her face, she had.

"Whatever, man, we all know that you like her." Paul whispered teasingly as he walked away from Marko.

Marko was ready to testify against Pauls acccusations, but knew well enough not too argue against him, because he knew that he infact did like Kay a little bit, but would never voice those feelings. Marko liked the mean, hatred filled relationship he had formed with Kay. Yes, he had hoped that maybe one day they could take the relationship to the next step, but for not it would do as what it is.

Paul walked down to the living area, a small couch, several chairs -including Davids wheelchair- sat together so that when everyone sat down they were atleast facing each other.

He eyed the girls warily, he had not seen any of them before so he assumed that they were new here, maybe just tourists that unfortunately hit a stroke of bad luck. They were nothing special, nothing about there appearance or personality caught his attention; just a bunch of blonde headed tanned girls that giggled too much. But still, he decided to socialize with them. Taking a seat next to the quietest one, he couldn't help but look over at the one girl who had caught his attention, the girl on the bed.

"Hey." A gentle voice rang through Pauls ears, he turned his head and realised that it was the girl next to him that had spoke.

"Hey." He said back to her, pulling out another smoke from his pocket and quickly lit it up.

The girl frowned, "You really shouldn't smoke, it takes the years away from you you know." She said as a distasteful look etched its way onto her dull face.

Paul couldn't help but snicker at her innocent comment. He could just blurt out that it wouldn't because he was a vampire but he knew that David would be pissed for having to finish up so quickly. From the looks of David, standing with the sluttiest girl in the cave, he was actually enjoying himself, which to be frank, was rather weird. Paul put it down to the many joints he had smoked earlier, but then again, he would be lying if he did.

"Don't laugh," She said as a small smile rose on her lips, "I'm being serious, those are cancer sticks." She said in a squeaky tone of voice that made Paul want to rip his hair out. "Thousands of people die every-" Paul cut her off but pulling her closer to him and crushing his lips onto hers. She was surprised for a split second before becoming comfortable and sinking deeper and deeper into the kiss.

"Go Pauly boy." Marko shouted as he finally decided to come over and join the group. Paul ignored his words and continued to kiss the girl, slipping his tongue past her lips and into her mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Marko." Kay growled out as she stubbed her smoke out with her black boot and walked up to him with a sinister look on her face. "I believe we have a wrestling match to continue." she said as she pounced for him. Marko dodged past her with a grin on his face. Kay was only a halfling and didn't have half the speed and strength as he did.

"Come on, girl, you can do better than that." He teased as he watched Kay stumble into nothingness. The glare etched on her face showed that she wasn't happy about Marko having more strength than her. "I'm waiting." He said as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Kay flung herself into a defensive crouch and smiled, her smile was sinister baring all her teeth. "Bring it on." She snarled.

The group of vampires played around in the cave, which no one of Santa Carla new about. Crystal, lying half dead on the bed, could see the future but yet she couldn't see her own, had she known that she'd end up in this predicament, would she have changed it? The blood continued to flow freely from her wounds, the boys occasionally sniffing the air and devouring the sweet smell that was coming from her. Soon, Crystal's future would change but when it did, no one would expect it.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm going to ask: Did you like the chapter? And what do you think of this Halfling, Kay?

~Peace out, readers~


End file.
